Life After the Kiss
by Taylor Jade
Summary: This is after the kiss in the Seelie Court, but it is my version of what their life was like afterwards. Secrets are unvailed, everything they were raised upon is questioned, and lies ruin the lives of the families that were once tightly bound.
1. After this Kiss

(A/N) Ok guys, this is it. It is set after the Seelie Queen made Jace and Clary kiss in City of Ashes. They are now in Jace's room talking. (Page 180) I have started off with a couple paragraphs from the actual story, but after that, it's all mine. :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, or anything to do with them. I only own the plot I have come up with. :)**

..."I said I don't look at you." She released the hands that had been clasped together in her lap. There were red marks where her fingers gripped each other. "At least I try not to."

His eyes narrowed, just a glint of gold showing through the lashes, and she had remembered the first time she had seen him and how he had reminded her of a lion, golden and deadly. "Why not?"

"Why do you think?" Her words were almost soundless, barely a whisper.

"Then why?" His voice shook. "Why all this with Simon, why keep pushing me away, not letting me near you-"

"Because it's impossible," she said, and the last word came out a sort of wail despite her efforts at control. "You know that as well as I do!"

"Because you're my sister," Jace said.

****A/N: This is where mine starts.****

She nodded with out speaking. Tears threatened her eyes.

"We aren't sure of that, Clary. You know Valentine would do anything to make us weak. You know he would lie about anything!" Jace nearly shouted. "And because of that slight possibility you have given up. You are just pretending when you say you love Simon. You are just using him to make all this go away, but you can't. I have tried."

Clary was dumbfounded. "Why can't you just let me go, Jace?"

"I just can't, and you can't let me go either. I know you can't. You don't love Simon. I can see it everytime you look at him. Other people may not see it, but I do."

She couldn't believe what he just said. "How can you say that? You don't know what you are talking about! I love him so much!" She just let her tears flow freely now.

"No. You don't." Clary couldn't believe how he could sound so certain.

"Please Jace. Just stop. I know I love him. I love him more than I could ever explain." Jace could hear the doubt and denial in her voice. No matter how hard she tried, she could never hide anything from Jace. He knew her all too well.

"Clary, you love him like you love Jocelyn, Luke, Isabelle, or even Max." Clary could see the determination in Jace's face.

"Jace, why? Why can't you leave me alone?" Clary sounded so hurt, so torn, so damaged.

"Because I love you. I love you so much it hurts. I can't stand the way you act towards Simon because I know you always wish it were me instead of him. I can't live like this anymore, Clary. I know you love me like you _should _love Simon, and I envy him because he can hold your hand or kiss you without being ridiculed for it." Jace looked like a binding rune had just been released from him.

Clary was in pure shock that Jace had said all that. She was truly speechless. Jace took advantage of her silence. "I would do anything to be able to be with you. We could run away," Clary could tell he was getting desperate. Jace just kept on talking without stopping, "We could pretend. Clary, please. I _need_ to be with you."

Clary still didn't know what to say, but she somehow she found the right words. "Jace, I want to be with you too. I hate lying to myself and everyone else; I am only hurting myself, and Simon will be devastated if I ever let him know. He wouldn't be able to take it."

Jace took a step forward and took Clary's hands in his. Clary abruptly stepped back and sat in the chair by Jace's bed.

"Clary, what's wrong?" Jace's voice was drenched in concern; he sat down on the floor in front of Clary.

"What about the Lightwoods, Luke, my mom, and Simon?" Her tears were still streaming.

Jace thought about that for a while. Suddenly he said, "We will leave tonight."

"I can't just leave everyone with out an explanation!" Clary was upset by that thought.

"We will write everyone a letter. We can tell them we had to leave because we were putting everyone in danger. Everyone knows that if Valentine were going to go after anybody it would be us. He's done it before. They would surely believe that." Clary just sat there in silence listening to every word.

"And when the time comes we will tell them why we really left. They will understand."

Clary thought about the plan for a while, and finally after what seemed like forever she nodded her head, and although she said nothing at all, her eyes said everything. There was uncertainty, concern, love, but there was also hope.

"I will get in the shower, and you will write the letters. You will need to get all of your clothes, ad the rest of your things. When I get out of the shower I will get my things ready, and you will take a shower. We will have to be quick."

"Okay. I will," Clary whispered.

Jace took Clary's face in his hands. Her skin felt amazing against his palms. He brushed her cheek with his thumb. He wiped away all her fears and insecurities with that one stroke. He leaned in slowly, then brushed his lips against her forehead, then kissed her nose, then her lips. Clary had never felt anything so gentle before in her whole entire life. She pulled her face away, and hugged him so tightly as if to insure that he was real.

Jace ran his lips across her earlobe, then said, "I love you."

Clary found the answers to her questions, the hope, the love, and the strength she needed in that one sentence. She knew they could do this.

**Ok, so that's it. I would really appreciate it if you guys would review. :) I might keep this story as a one-shot unless people think otherwise. **

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! :) **

**Oh, and remember, this is my first FanFiction, so the stories will get better. I PROMISE! :)**


	2. The Letters

**(A/N) I'm back! :) Lol. Thank you guys so much for adding me to your alerts list, and reviewing! I decided to make this story longer for you guys... Just because I'm that nice... and I am really enjoying writing this. :)**

Clary and Jace had everything taken care of. Except for one thing; they had to leave the letters. Clary knew this was the only way, and she was ready, but her eyes filled with unwanted tears, and her dainty hands were trembling. Jace took her and in his to comfort her. They fit perfectly there; it was as if they were made to fit perfectly in between his fingers. She loved this feeling, and to know they could do this all the time only made her more anxious to go.

Jace looked at the clock. It was 3:27 A.M. "We have to leave now. Maryse will wake up soon to train, so we have to go." His golden eyes met hers, and she smiled. He was so beautiful, and he was hers. She couldn't help but to rush to him, and hug him. She kissed his jaw, then said the three words that meant the world to him. "I love you." His smile was so large it hurt his face.

"Let's go," Jace said in a hushed tone. Clary placed the letters on the kitchen table, and walked with Jace to the door. He openned it quietly. They made their way down the steps, and then took one last look at the gorgeous church. Jace would miss this place; it was his true home, but Clary was worth it.

When the Lightwoods woke up later that morning they found the letters on the table. When Maryse saw them she immediately called the rest of the family down. Alec was the first to read his letter. it said:

**Alec,**

**Man, you've the been there for me through thick and thin. You have always been my best friend, no matter how many times we have argued. We have fought side-by-side for so many years, we have both survived Izzy's cooking- amazing- I know. I think it is best for me and Clary to leave though. It is too dangerous with Valentine, being the crazy freak that he is- looking for me and Clary, and us at the institute. So, just remember to fight hard and keep the family safe. **

**(It would also be a wise decision to tell mom about you and Magnus.)**

**See ya bro.**

**-Jace**

When Alec read the letter he smiled. Thats when Isabelle realized they had both left letters for her too, so she read her letter from Jace, then she red her letter from Clary. They said:

**Isabelle,**

**I want to thank you for all the great times we had together; playing jokes on Alec, and then watching him freak out, killing demons, and just hanging out. I also want to thank you for attempting to cook those meals; that was very... thoughtful of you. Yeah. Thoughtful. I really love you, but Clary and I are only bringing danger to the Institute, so we have no choice but to leave. Please, cook safely, stay with the latest fashions, and whip Simon into shape. **

**Yes, we all know Simon secretly loves you. Even more than he loves Clary. Shocker.)**

**Love ya sis,**

**-Jace**

**Izzy, **

**Gosh. I love you sooooo much. You are the sister I never had. Thank you for everything you have done for me. I will always love you dearly, and I really want to stay here, but if I did, I would only put you in more danger than you already are. Please believe me when I say it is only for the best. I promise to call every week, but you have to promise me that you will watch out for Simon, and give him a chance. We both know he loves you, and I know that you could protect him better than I ever could. I love you so much, Isabelle. I will talk to you soon. **

**Love ya girly,**

**~Clary~**

Isabelle was so shocked that they left, and she was upset because they may never come back, and she cried because she lost her best friend, but she found happiness because she knew they were going to keep in touch, and they wouldn't just leave without an explanation. She found peace because she knew they would be okay. Max found his letter from Jace, and he quickly grabbed it, and read it.

**Max,**

**Lil' man, I have watched you grow up. You have always been the little brother I never had. I know you are going to be a great Shadow Hunter; maybe even better than Alec. (Don't tell him I told you that!) Me and Clary have to leave though because demons are threatening everyone in the family, and it just isn't safe. Just remember: train hard, kill many demons, and stay safe. Oh, and DO NOT EAT ANYTHING ISABELLE MAKES! NO MATTER HOW GOOD SHE SAYS IT IS! **

**See you later lil bro,**

**-Jace**

Max's eyes lit up when he read the letter. He had always looked up to Jace and he would miss him so much, but man, he had to get to training! He ran as fast as he could and started beating the stuffing out of the nearest pillow. He thought the whole time, "Jace is going to be so proud of me!" Maryse and Robert spotted their letters from Jace and Clary. Clary's was addressed to Alec and Max as well, so she read it aloud. Jace's said:

**Maryse and Robert,**

**I just wanted to thank you for the hospitality and love you showed me. You raised me as if I was another one of your children. I love you guys for everything you have done, but it is time for me to leave. You guys know it isn't safe for me or Clary to be around the Institute. Thank you so much. I promise to call every chance I get. **

**-Jace**

Maryse cried when she read the letter because Jace never said he loved anyone before, so it was very touching for him to say something so emotional to her. She read Clary's next.

**"Maryse, Robert, Alec, Max,**

**Thank you all for welcoming me into your institute. I love you all so much for all the things you have done for me, taught me, and showed me. You provided me with a home when I had nothing, you trained me so I could stay alive, and you did everything you could to help me. Thank you so much. I will call every week. **

**Goodbye, **

**~Clary~**

Maryse saw three more letters. She saw they were for Luke, Jocelyn, and Simon. She quickly called Luke and told him he had to meet her at the Institute as soon as possible. He was there in five minutes. Luke read his letter, and it said:

**Luke,**

**Please protect my mother. I know you love her, almost as much as I do, but I can't protect her anymore. I have to leave because I am only bringing more danger. Jace has decided to leave as well because he is special like me, so Valentine would be after both of us. Please understand why I have to leave. I love you so much, please stay safe, and keep my mother safe too.**

**Goodbye,**

**~Clary~**

Luke went to the hospital, and just sat by Jocelyn's bed. He knew why Clary had to leave, so he accepted that fact, but would her mother?

**OMG! That was a really long and boring chapter I'm sorry. :( Please review. I promise the next chapter won't be so uninteresting... :) **


	3. The Encounter

**Ok, I am so sorry for not updating sooner. As some of you know, I had the flu, bronchitis, and I was just diagnosed with asthma. So, yeah. Not good. I would have updated Sunday, but I had writer's block; I actually thought of dropping this story, but then I thought of my lovely viewers, and decided not to. I want to send out a HUGE thank you and hug to: Unscenced, SkullandBonesOXOX, xoxSweetChick101xox, GraniteGirl 2010, IzzyLightwood 9, and Rita Cullen. You guys helped me so much with the block. :) Also thank you to my reviewers, and everyone else that have put me on alert/favorite's list; it was much appreciated. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments Series, or anything to do with it. No matter how much I wish I did. ;)**

Clary walked out of the bathroom in a light green t-shirt, dark, ripped, jeans, and black flats. Her hair was in the messiest of buns, and yet she still looked gorgeous. She said, "I'm hungry; let's go get some breakfast."

Jace nodded, "Let me get my shoes on." He was wearing his usual black T-shirt, dark skinny jeans, and black-and-white high-top Converse. His eyes no longer held the same dull golden marbles; they were bright and shining with happiness.

They left the cheap hotel headed our for breakfast. They hadn't left Brooklyn yet because they had nowhere else to go. They stayed in the farthest hotel from the institute. It was hard to leave everyone, but now they were happy.

It had been very challenging to stay out of the places that the Lightwoods would go- seeing as how Isabelle goes everywhere! They had to go to McDonald's, Burger King, Arby's, and other Mundane places like that just to eat. It was really ridiculous.

Jace was holding tightly to Clary's hand as they walked down the crowded streets. Clary couldn't believe haw natural it felt to be with Jace. She snuggled in closer to him. He felt so warm and welcoming, unlike the cold harsh wind. Suddenly something knocked her out of her reverie.

"Son of a-" She knew the voice automatically. "Clary, Jace?"

"Uh. Hey, Mag," Jace spoke.

"Where the heck have you guys been? Maryse, Robert, Alec, Isabelle, Luke, and Simon- Oh god, Simon. They have all been worried sick about you!" Magnus looked like he had rolled around ina mixture of glitter and glue. In any other siuation, this would have been amusing, but his facial expression was murderous.

"Look, can we talk about this somewhere else?" Clary was tired of getting hit by the on-coming traffic.

"Yeah, I know a place we could go," Magnus volunteered.

"You have to swear not to tell anyone about this though."

"Okay; whatever; I swear. Come on. You're blocking traffic."

It seemed as if they walked for hours. Finally they came to a coffee hut that Clary had never heard of. It was called Java: The Hut. When they walked in, they saw something that looked like what they imagined a place called 'Nerdtopia' would be like. Clary and Jace exchanged an amused look.

Magnus saw their faces and quickly said, " Yeah, I know. It's weird, and has no style at all, but it is private. And for the record: Simon told me about it."

"It figures. It looks like a chessy Sci-Fi movie threw up in it." Jace was observing the room trying to find a seat that would allow privacy. "Let's sit over there."

"Okay." Clary walked in the direction Jace was pointing. It was a dimly lit corner, and no one was sitting near that table.

Clary sat in the comfy bean bags, then Jace went and sat beside her. Magnus sat in front of them; his eyes piercing.

It was getting awkward, so Clary said the first thing that came to her mind. "How have you been lately, Maggie?"

He looked furous. "The question is: How have you two been?" Clary didn't say anything becase she knew he wasn't done yet. "Huh? Where have you been? What have you been up to? Why did you really leave?" Jace was about to say something, then Magnus cut him off, and said, "And don't you dare give me that load of bull crap talking about your dad. That is as big a lie as me saying I hate glitter." He looked very flustered, so Jace let him cool down before saying anything.

"We can't tell you Mag,"' Clary said quietly.

"Whatever it is, you know you can tell me. I swear on my favorite designer to not tell anyone! Do you have the slightest idea of what would happen if Gucci went out of business?" Maggie was using his last bit of patience, so Clary decided to tell him whether Jace wanted to or not.

"Okay, well we fell in love before we knew we were related, and so when we got the news, we tried to hide it. It hurt so bad knowing that we couldn't be together because everyone would be disgusted by us. We knew the only way we could be happy was to leave. You,of all people, knows what that feels like; with Alec and all." Jace just sat in silence and nodded while Clary told him.

By the look on Magnus' face they knew he understood.

"So where have you stayed?"

"We have stayed at The Holiday Inn or something lke that."

"How could you stay in a roach-infested-Indian-owned-hotel?" Magnus yelled.

Jace's face was priceless; it took everything Clary had to not burst out laughing; he looked so offended, "Where else were we supposed to go? We had no one, Mag. No one."

"Well, you could have stayed at my place. All you had to do is ask." Magnus said as a matter of factly "I have a guest bedroom you're more than welcome to stay in."

Jace looked at Magnus with a questioning look. He didn't think that Magnus would really do that seeing as how they hadn't known each other very long. So, to clear things up Jace asked, "Are you sure you want to do that? I mean, I know you love Alec and all that, but you have proven to everyone, including me, thet you don't really like me."

"Well, you are right, but everyone deserves a second chance- and you really never know what you can catch in a hotel room bed. You know that as well as I do." Clary thought about that for a moment, and she realized what had probably happened in that bed, shower, sink... " Oh, God." She whispered almost silently. She had to say something to stop that train of thoughts.

"So, Maggie, when do you want to meet us back here? We have to go get our things out of the room."

"Well, I know your father could have very well lied to you, so I am going to talk to my friend from Hoboken to see if he could help with the research about your histories. I would say in about two hours. Is that okay with you guys?"

"Yeah. That's-" Before Clary could say anything else, Mag was out the door and beating people out of the way with his bag. Clary didn't even stop the laughter as it came flooding this time.

***************************************Two and a Half Hours Later*********************************************

Magnus opened the door and smiled widely, showing his flawless teeth."Welcome home!"

All Clary could say was, "Wow." She was astonsished, and Jace's mouth was gaping open.

The apartment was definately nothing like anything else they had ever seen. Each of the walls were painted a different color. They were different shades of green, blue, orange, pink, yellow, purple, and all of them were neon. Everywhere they looked there was glittery candles, or something flashy. To say the least in a very large situation, this place was very unique.

"Okay, well you love birds have fun. I have to meet my friend, Dillon at that cafe we were just at. I'll be back in a couple of hours."

"Alright." They said in unison.

They both settled down on the couch. After a moment of silence, Jace turned on the television. It was a little chilly in the room, so Jace wrapped his arms around Clary. She was internally thankful for the extra warmth. She cuddled deeper into his side, and ran her fingers along his scars. She heard his sudden intake of air and smirked. She now knew what it felt like to be the tease.

"What's wrong?" She said as innocently as a toddler. On the inside she was laughing like a crazy person.

"It's hard for me to concentrate when you do that," Jace said. His voice was drenched in defeat.

"Really?" She abruptly had an evil idea.

"Yes, really," He confirmed.

"Oh." Clary then put her plan her plan into action.

She crawled onto his lap, and smiled at him. He was intensley shocked that Clary would do something so bold. She just smiled that sudductive smile that Jace loved so much. She moved in closer, and started placing warm kisses along his collar bone. He loved the way her lips felt against his skin. She then made her way up his neck. He knew what she was about to do. He had done this so many times to her; just as he though that, she did it.

She placed her toungue against the sensitive spot beneath his ear. He couldn't stop the moan that erupted from his throat. Clary loved that she could do this to him, so she took it a little farther, and tugged on his earlobe.

He stopped the noise that threatened his throat once again. He wouldn't be weak; he had to be strong. After she knew he wasn't going to do anything, she looked deeply into his eyes, and slowly brought her lips to his. As soon as he was about to kss her, she pulled back into her original position on the couch.

He sat there in silence; he didn't know that she was so capable of effecting him in such a way. "You tease." He was shocked that he said it aloud, but he only speaks the truth.

"What?" She laughed at his accusation.

_ "Did she just laugh at me?" _He thought. _"No. There's no way."_

"You should really close your mouth. You sorta look like a fish, they way you keep opening and closing it."

_ "She laughed again. Oh. She is so going to regret it."_ He thought again.

He pulled her back again, and this time he laughed. Her face was priceless. He attacked her lips with all the force hewas capable of without hurting her. She entwined her fingers in his hair, and moaned; he took that as an invitation. She gasped at his sudden action. He just chuckled at her. He brought her body closer than she ever thought possible. She gripped onto his hair tighter, and slid her hands down to his neck and played with the baby hairs that grew there.

"Maggie? Maggie? Is that you? It's me, Alec!" They heard the footsteps approaching the living room. They were both dumbfounded as of what to do, so they just stared down the hallway, praying to Raziel that he would help them in some way.

** Ok. so what do you think? I was going to update Saturday, but it's very boring sitting at home by myself with nothing to do, and I already had the chapter halfway typed and completely written, so I just finished it. I hope you guys liked it, and I'm sorry for the long author's note in the beginning. Again, a huge thanks to all the people who have read, reviewed, followed, and favorited me and my story. I don't know what I would do without you guys. You make my day! :)**

**Please review! :)**


	4. The Warlock

**Hey, I am sorry that I haven't updated any sooner. I have been busy due to the holidays, and I am currently beta-ing 2 other stories. Alright, so here goes Chapter 4! :)**

_**Previously**__**: **__"Maggie? Maggie? Is that you? It's me, Alec!" They heard the footsteps approaching the living room. They were both dumbfounded as of what to do, so they just stared down the hallway, praying to Raziel that he would help them in some way._

The footsteps grew louder as Alec advanced toward the couch. Clary was still in Jace's lap, and Jace was still gripping to Clary's hips. They just sat there, and waited for the wrath Alec would unleash upon them. Since they had left, they had not made any contact with the Lightwoods to ensure their safety, so to say the least: they were sure the Lightwoods were distraught.

The footsteps stopped abruptly; Clary and Jace just closed their eyes- afraid to look at Alec's face. Suddenly, they heard Magnus' voice. "Hey, you guys, we have a situation! Alec is on his way over-Oh, Alec, what a lovely surprise." Magnus tried to hide the panic in his voice.

"Hey. What do you mean- a surprise. I texted you, and told you I was coming."

"Oh. Really? I must not have gotten it," Magnus quickly retorted.

"Who were you just talking to?"

"I was talking to you silly," Magnus said with a forced smile.

"I'm not dumb. I know you were talking to me. I was talking about when you first walked in. Is some one else here?" Alec started to walk back in the living area to see if anyone else was in the apartment.

Magnus briskly stepped in front of him-knowing what would happen if he saw the couple sitting in the couch. "I was talking on my blue-tooth," He unclasped the object from his ear to show the other boy the evidence. "I was talking to my friend, Dillon, from Hoboken. He's helping me with something I'm dealing with right now."

"Oh. You said something about a situation. Is that all I am now? A situation? Are you talking to different guys now? Well, you know what, Magnus Bane? You can go-" Alec was quickly silenced by Magnus pushing his lips against the shadowhunter's. He really loved to kiss Alec, it was like nothing else in the world, and it was quite effective in situations like this.

"I am helping out a friend. I can't find something, and he knew about it, so I asked him to help me. He is a friend. Nothing more. I promise."

"Oh. Okay." Alec looked relieved with this new information. He loved Magnus more than he could ever begin to comprehend; there is no way he could ever deal with losing him.

"Did you need anything?" Magnus asked.

"I was in the neighborhood, and I was going to ask if you wanted to come to the Pandemonium with Izzy, Simon, and I."

"Well, I would love to," Alec's face brightened up, but only briefly. "but, I have some serious business that I gave promised I would attend to."

"Okay, I understand." Alec awfully bummed by this, so Maggie quickly added, "I promise as soon, as I am done with this, I am going to take you out on the most extravagant date in the world!"

"Really?" Alec asked- sounding much like a child.

Magnus chuckled, and said, "I swear."

"Okay, well since you're busy I guess I will leave now. I love you." Alec placed a soft kiss on Mag's cheek and walked out of the door.

As soon as everyone heard the door shut, they all released the breath they were unaware of holding. Clary heard a thud, and looked at Magnus. He had sat in the floor, and started laughing his head off! Clary couldn't help but to join in with him.

"Do you two find this funny?" Jace asked incredulously.

"Do you realize what he would have done if he saw us sitting here? He would have strangled us, put us in a bag, and dragged us back to the Institute! Then Maryse would have beat us all over the place at home, and then stuffed us into Izzy's closet. They would never let us out of the house to even check the mail!" Jace exclaimed. He sounded furious, but the warlock and the petite Shadowhunter knew he was playing due to the skirk on his face. "Then he would kill you," He said pointing at Magnus, "for letting us stay here, and not telling him about it." They all laughed then.

Once everyone had caught their breath, and calmed their heart rate down a bit, Clary asked Magnus, "Why did't you warn us Alec was coming?"

"I was almost to the cafe when he texted me, and told me he was on his way. I tried to call you guys, but you didn't answer. It went straight to voicemail for the both of you. I walked into the apartment yelling telling you he was on his way, but then I saw him."

"Oh. Both of our phones are dead; we haven't been able to charge them since we left this morning." Jace explained to Magnus.

"Okay, well if you guys don't mind, I have to go back out. I have already texted Dillon, and told him I was on my way." Before Clary could say anything else, Magnus was on his way out the door.

"I'm hungry. Do you think he has any food?" Clary heard her stomach growl.

"I'll go look." Jace removed Clary from his body, and went to the kitchen in search of anything that looked remotely appetizing.

Clary saw a remote, she pressed the power button- thinking it was for the TV. All of a sudden the lights dimmed, and a jazzy tune started to play through the speakers. She quickly turned them off, and started to search for another remote. She leaned up, and pulled out the drawer in the table next to the sofa. There was another remote in it, so she grabbed it and pressed the power button. The song Teenage Dream started blaring through the speakers. She swiftly shut it off too.

"Clary, babe. What are you doing?" Jace asked peeking aroung the corner.

"I'm trying to turn on the TV, but I can't find the dang remote!" Clary said. Her voice drenched in exasperation.

"Did you ever think of just getting up to turn on the TV. It would spare my ears. I hate Katy Perry." Jace said walking back into the kitchen.

"I was just going to use the remote, seeing as how that's what they are for, and all!" Clary yelled at the retreating figure.

"The remote is in between the cushion and the armrest." Jace yelled from the pantry.

Clary grabbed the remote, and turned on the tv. Rachel Ray was on the food channel , so she just left it there. "Jace, have you found anything in there yet? I'm starving!"

"Clary, there is nothing edible in that kitchen. Do you want to just order in?"

"Mmmm. Can we get pizza?" Clary asked sweetly.

"Sure. Anything is better than Demon Snot." Jace said in al seriousness.

"Wow. Call Papa John's or something. My stomach is about to start eating through my backbone."

Jace laughed at that last little bit. "Okay."

The pizza arrived in about thirty minutes. Clary attacked it; she ate four pieces! Jace ate six; Clary wondered how he looked so healthy, and yet, he ate so much. She went to put the left-over pizza in the refrigerator, and then she went to the guest room to put on her pajamas. After she put them on, she went to the living room, only to notice Jace had taken over the whole couch. His head on one armrest, and his feet hanging over the opposite.

"Um, can you sit up, so I can sit down?"

"Nope."

"Please?"

He didn't say anything; he just patted his chest and motioned for her to lay down with him.

"Whatever." Clary walked over to the couch, and curled up on top of him. She laid er head on his shoulder, and loosely placed her arms around his neck. He started to rub gentle circles on her back, she was instantly sleepy now that she was warm, and comfy in her love's arms. Jace softly kissed her head, and said he loved her more than anything. About three minutes later, she fell asleep.

After five episodes of The Cake Boss, Jace started to doze off. "My name is Buddy, and I'm the Bo-," Jace shut off the tv. "My name is Jace, and I'm hot. Shut up..." Jace fell asleep in about three seconds.

"Honeys, I'm home!" Magnus' voice rang out through the silent apartment. "We've got a visitor, so make yourselves presentable."

Jace's eyes shot open, and then he yelled, "Shut up! Clary's asleep!"

"Well, now I'm not." Clary mumbled as she looked up at Jace, smiling as he kissed her warm cheek.

"Okay, good. You're both awake." Magnus said smiling. "This is my friend, Dillon," he said pointing at the other Warlock. He had dark hair, he wore glasses that reminded Clary of Simon, and he had bright green eyes-like Magnus'. "Dillon, this is-"

"Yes, Clary and Jace. I know. You have mentioned them over, and over, and over again. I could write a biography with all the information you've given me about them." Dillon said with a smirk. It wasn't playful, like Jace's, but more dull, like he was bored, and thinking about another place he could be.

Jace felt as if he knew him somehow, even though he knew there was no way he had ever met him in his entire life. Clary felt the same way. She knew she had seen him somewhere, so she thought way back, like when she was four or five years old. Suddenly it clicked.  
"Oh my Angel. I know you."

**So, we have another cliffy! :) Hahaha...**

**If you think you know who it is, review and tell me! Also, if you don't know who it is, review please! I like to know what you guys think of it so far. Going too fast? Do I need to clarify more stuff? Does it just plain out stink? Should I drop it? (I hope not!)**

**I also recommend:**

**A Negative Times A Negative Equals A Positive by SkullandBonesoxox**

**Love, Lies, and a Sprinkle of Secrets by J.C Ash**

**Unforgettable by IzzyLightwood9**

**Anyways, thanks for all the people who have read, reviewed, added me/my story to your favorite and alerts list!**


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, you guys. I hate to do this, but I am dropping this story. I am not getting very many reviews, and the chapters are getting harder to write. I was literally forcing myself to write the last chapter. It is horrible.

I want to thank all the people who have read my story, and I want to thank all the people who have added me (or my story) to their alerts/favorite lists.

I want to thank these people separately because they took the time to tell me what they thought.

_**-Pre (My first reviewer- annonymus yes, but still the first.)**_

_**-Crowfeather ftw**_

_**-Jackiehyde4eva**_

_**-Magic Noctum**_

_**-Danielle-Redfern**_

_**-SkullandBonesoxox**_

_**-LostLiveson4eva**_

_**-HotsforJasper261**_

_**-Rita Cullen**_

_**-Voila23xx**_

_**-Immortal42**_

_**-Katie Black**_

_**-xoxLisa101xox**_

_**-Write4ever**_

_**-Danny76**_

_**-Squeegy**_

_**-Kewi11**_

_**-ShadowHunterer Warlock**_

_**-SkyBlueVampire**_

_**-StoryKitten**_

You guys made my day. (:

I guess this is it for Life After the Kiss. )': I will be writing other stories though. Soon. If you have questions about how this would have ended, you can PM me, and I will give away the secrets.

Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, Feliz Navidad- Well, whatever you believe. Haha.


End file.
